Daily Activities!
by Ryuuna Hideyoshi
Summary: -"Tidak bisa, Master." Ene nyengir. /Drabbles of Kagerou Project! Apa saja kegiatan yang anggota Mekakushi-Dan lakukan tiap hari?
1. Chapter 1

**Kagerou Project ©** Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

**Warning** Gak Jelas, Fict abal, Typo kemungkinan muncul, Pendek, dan Warning lainnya.

* * *

**A/N :**

Oke, saya menulis ini hanya iseng saja. Jangan harap kalau Fict ini bagus, karna saya membuatnya dalam keadaan stress berat. Silahkan tekan 'back' jika anda tidak sengaja membuka Fict ini.

Oiya, fict ini saya Replace karena saya lupa ngasih 5 drabble lagi. Mohon jangan tendang saya.. :O

Yah, semoga menikmati drabble ini! ^O^

* * *

**1\. Monoton; Shintarou.**

* * *

"Master.." Ene muncul di layar komputer Shintarou. Shintarou hanya diam.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin keluar? Di luar kan banyak hal yang menyenangkan.." Raut wajah Ene menjadi khawatir.

Pertanyaan yang bodoh, memang. Shintarou kan seorang HikkiNEET, sudah pasti ia akan mengurung diri di kamar dan berselancar di internet.

"Master, kau-"

"Ene, bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang membuat lagu!"

Ene terdiam. Sebelum Ene pergi, layar komputer Shintarou tiba-tiba gelap.

"TIDAAAAAKK! LAGUKUUU!"

* * *

**2\. Jam; Kano.**

* * *

Kini di ruang tamu Markas Mekakushi-Dan, terlihat Kano yang sedang bermalas-malasan. Matanya ditutup dengan lengannya, bermaksud untuk menutupi matanya.

Kemudian keluar Seto dari kamarnya, dan bertanya pada Kano. "Jam berapa, Kano?". Mungkin Seto sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja.

Kano membuka sedikit matanya dan menjawab "Jam 7 kurang, to."

"Kurang berapa?" alis mata Seto naik sebelah.

"Kurang tau, to. Jan dinding di rumah kita mati."

Seto facepalm. Sebegitu malas kah Kano beranjak dari sofanya?

* * *

**3\. Cinta Segitiga; Hiyori.**

* * *

Hibiya mencintai Hiyori, namun Hiyori sendiri mencintai Konoha.

Hibiya galau. Orang yang ia cintai sekarang telah tiada. Sekarang ia sendiri.

Tak ada yang mengganggunya lagi seperti dulu. Tak ada yang menemaninya lagi seperti dulu. Tak ada orang yang sama seperti Hiyori.

"Semoga kamu bahagia disana, yah.." Hibiya tersenyum gentir.

* * *

**4\. Teman; Momo.**

* * *

Momo selalu dijauhi oleh teman-teman di sekolahnya. Ini karna kemampuan matanya yang bisa menarik perhatian orang-orang.

"Hei, jangan dekati Kisaragi-san!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau kau berteman dengan Kisaragi-san, kau akan merasa diabaikan!"

"Lho? Kenapa bisa?"

"Jelas lah, dia kan' seorang Idol yang terkenal! Orang-orang hanya akan memperhatikannya!"

"Hooo begitu.. Pantas dia tak punya teman.."

Momo, yang memdengar bisikan di koridor itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia terkenal bukan sepenuhnya karna bakat, melainkan karna kemampuan 'mata'nya.

* * *

**5\. Bahagia; Ayano.**

* * *

Aku senang bisa mengenal Shintarou-kun, bisa bermain bersama Kano-kun, Kido-chan dan Seto-kun, bisa tertawa bersama Takane-senpai dan Haruka-senpai, dan bisa mendirikan Mekakushi-Dan walau itu hanya untuk menghibur Kido-chan.

Tapi, aku hanyalah sebuah perantar untuk menyambungkan tali cerita hidup 'mereka'.

Dan tugasku disini sudah selesai.

Dengan angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahku ini, akan membawaku ke sisi Kami-sama.

"Selamat tinggal, semuanya.."

* * *

**6\. Peliharaan; Seto.**

* * *

Seto mempunyai hamster peliharaan bernama Hanao. Tiap ada waktu luang, Seto bersama Mary akan sibuk mengurusi dan bermain bersama Hanao.

"Hanao, apa kau lapar?" tanya Seto.

Hanao mendekati Seto. 'Iya, aku lapar. Senang bisa bermain lagi bersama Majikan ku dan gadis imut itu!'

"Hahaha.. Akan aku berikan makanan untukmu. Mary, kau ingin mencoba memberi Hanao makanan?". Seto melirik Mary, dan Mary menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku mau! Aku mau! Hanao, Mary ingin memberimu makanan. Setelah itu kita bermain, yah?" Hanao mengangguk.

Mungkin bagi orang biasa, berbicara kepada Hamster mungkin terdengar aneh. Tapi bagi Seto dan Mary, Hanao adalah teman yang baik.

* * *

**7\. Amnesia; Konoha.**

* * *

Konoha tidak tahu dari mana ia berasal. Tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya, tidak tahu kerabatnya, tidak tahu apapun. Tapi, setiap kali Konoha melihat gadis berambut biru elektrik itu.. Entah mengapa ia merasa mengenal gadis cyber itu.

"Ah, mungkin perasaanmu saja, Konoha. Aku ada di Komputer Master sebagai Virus, dan mana mungkin kita -di masa lalu- saling mengenal?" Ene tersenyum. Menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

* * *

**8\. Terkenal; Momo.**

* * *

Sebagai seorang Idol, Momo tentu mempunyai banyak fans. Ditambah kemampuan matanya yang bisa menarik perhatian orang lain walaupun apapun selera mereka. Mereka akan melirik Momo. Tapi karna itulah, ia selalu dikejar-kejar fansnya walau secerdik apapun ia bersembunyi. Kasihan Momo.

"Haaahh.. Aku lelah dengan semua ini!" teriak Momo sembari membanting pintu apartemen bernomor 107. Markas 'rahasianya'.

* * *

**9\. Musik; Shintarou.**

* * *

Shintarou suka membuat lagu. Kido suka mendengarkan lagu. Mary tidak memiliki sense musik yang bagus. Kadang inilah yang membuat pertengkarang di kediaman Shintarou. Seperti saat ini.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa laguku bagus?" tanya Shintarou pada anggota Mekakushi-Dan setelah menunjukkan lagu-lagunya kepada mereka (dengan terpaksa.)

Kido sedang berpikir. "Hmm, menurutku lagumu kurang bagus. Harus ditambah efek bass-nya."

"Menurutku bagus, kok!"

Semua orang menatap kearah Mary. Jelas, lagu Shintarou masih bisa dibilang 'acak-acakan'.

"Hey, Mary! Jelas-jelas lagu ini tidak enak!" teriak Kido. Biasa, kalau berhubungan dengan Musik, Kido paling sensi.

"A-aku ha-hanya me-mengeluarkan pe-pendapat, kok.." Mary buru-buru bersembunyi dibelakang Seto.

* * *

**10\. Bekerja; Seto.**

* * *

Ia adalah orang yang rajin dan suka bekerja keras. Ia bekerja apa saja -tukang bunga, tukang koran, dan lain-lain. Ia berperan sebagai 'ayah' dalam Mekakushi-Dan, karena ia yang menafkahi kehidupan Kido juga Kano semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada keluarga Tateyama. Apalagi sekarang ada Mary.

"Selamat datang, Seto-kun!". Seperti biasa Mary sudah siap berada di depan pintu apartemen untuk menunggu Seto.

"Haha.. Terima kasih, Mary-chan.." kemudian Seto mengelus-elus kepala Mary. Mary tersenyum.

* * *

**11\. Dewasa; Hibiya.**

* * *

"Obaa-san, seleramu buruk sekali. Aneh. Aku saja yang masih kecil bisa membedakan mana yang 'hadiah' dengan 'sampah'. Hahh.." terdengar sarkastik memang, untuk seorang Hibiya yang masih berumur setara bocah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dan hanya ditanggapi cengiran dari Momo.

Momo mengacak-acak rambut Hibiya.

"Hey, dasar bocah! Berhentilah bersikap dewasa seolah kau itu lebih tua dariku! Tinggimu itu hanya 140 cm!" kemudian Momo membawa Hibiya ke toko Pakaian.

* * *

**12\. Ceroboh; Mary.**

* * *

Mary adalah gadis yang sangat ceroboh. Iya, gadis yang sudah memecahkan 2 lusin gelas beling kemarin.

* * *

**13\. Fujoshi; Mary.**

* * *

Sulit dipercaya memang, gadis polos yang sudah berdiam diri di gubuk dalam hutan selama beberapa waktu yang lama, mengenal istilah 'Yaoi'.

Kadang orang-orang yang berada di apartement bernomor 107 itu bingung. Darimana Mary mengenal istilah itu? Apakah ia mempunyai setumpuk buku tentang Yaoi di gubuknya?

* * *

**14\. Tsundere; Kido.**

* * *

"Hey, jawab aku."

Kini terlihat diruangan sempit -kamar Kido- telah dipenuhi kesunyian. Kido gugup. Wajahnya mulai memanas. Dihadapannya kini ada Kano yang mengunci pergerakannya -kedua tangannya berada diantara lengan Kido, badannya yang condong kedepan, dan tatapan matanya yang seakan mengejeknya.

Ingin saja Kido menghajarnya. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

Kido berusaha mengangkat tangannya. Dan-

"DUAKK!"

"Ku bilang, aku tidak suka padamu!"

Dan kemudian Kido segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Kano yang sedang guling-guling kesakitan karena perutnya ditinju oleh Kido.

"Dasar Tsundere."

* * *

**15\. Cermin; Shintarou.**

* * *

Pemuda NEET itu kini berada did depan sebuah cermin besar milik adiknya. ia terus melihat penampilannya- rambut acak-acakan, kantung mata berada tepat dibawah kelopak matanya, dan dilengkapi Jersey merah yang tidak pernah dicuci.

Momo, Imoutonya, yang kebetulan lewat itu menatap lekat Nii-sannya. "Yah, ciri-ciri seorang Madesu lengkap pada penampilan Nii-san saat ini."

Shintarou menatap adiknya dengan tajam. "Dasar cerewet!" dan Momo hanya nyengir.

"Lihatlah ke cermin, dan bilang 'Aku ganteng' niscaya dapat membantu Nii-san bersemangat. tapi jangan terlalu sering, karna 'Bohong itu dosa'!"

Shintarou hanya kicep.

* * *

**16\. Feminim; Kido.**

* * *

Mungkin gelar Feminim lebih bisa untuk Momo atau Mary. Tapi, sebagai cewek, Kido juga punya sisi Feminim.

Lihat rambutnya, lembut dan berkilau seperti habis memakai produk Sunsilk. Yah, Kido sering memakai hair conditioner walau rambutnya tetap tertutupi oleh hoodienya.

Dan jika kalian menyusup ke kamarnya, kalian akan menemukan sebuah Rok berenda ada pada lemarinya. (Kano pernah melihatnya sekali, dan Kano pernah dibuat masuk Rumah Sakit sekali.)

* * *

**17\. Senyum ; Kano.**

* * *

Kadang anggota Mekakushi-Dan bingung dengan kebiasaan Kano; selalu tersenyum. Walau sedang dalam suasana genting pun Kano masih bisa tersenyum dan santai-santai saja.

Seto, yang sudah mengenal Kano sejak lama, mengetahui maksud Kano bersikap seperti itu.

Ia ingin 'terlihat kuat' walau ia sendiri 'rapuh'.

* * *

**18\. Cantik; Mary.**

* * *

Mary iri. Mary iri pada Momo yang mempunyai wajah yang cantik, dan juga dada yang ehemlumayanberisiehem.

Ia melihat wajahnya dicermin.

Tidak ada yang spesial pada rupanya. Hanya rambutnya yang super panjang ditambah matanya yang berwarna pink. Tubuhnya pun pendek, dan dia sangat pemalu.

Seto, yang melihat Mary sedang bersedih itu -kali ini ia menggunakan kekuatan matanya. Kemudian ia mendekati Mary.

"Walau kau tidak cantik, tapi kau menarik". Ia berbisik tepat di telinga Mary. Wajah Mary mulai merona.

* * *

**19\. Game; Takane.**

* * *

Hidup ini tidak seperti Game. Yang bisa dimainkan lagi jika sudah Game Over. Hidup ini jauh lebih susah. Jika kau punya kekurangan, orang lain akan menjauhimu.

Itulah sebabnya aku menyukai Game.

* * *

**20\. Normal; Shintarou.**

* * *

Jika kalian bertanya; Apakah ada anggota Mekakushi-Dan yang agak 'Normal'? Jawabannya ada. Lalu siapa? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah Shintarou. Dia adalah Pemuda yang paling Normal di Mekakushi-Dan. Memiliki IQ 168, jelas diatas rata-rata.

Kadang kita bingung; kenapa dia memilih menjadi Pemuda HikkiNEET (atau Pengangguran) daripada menjadi seorang Pelajar? Atau dia bisa mencari pekerjaan, kan?

* * *

**21\. Jahil; Ene.**

* * *

Mentari telah menampakkan sinarnya. Kita lihat Pemuda NEET terbangun dengan mata masih tertutup. Ia menguap sedikit, kemudian mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Ia menuju komputernya yang berada disebelah tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia hidupkan komputernya, dan alangkah kagetnya bahwa nama folder lagunya berubah menjadi 'KAKI BABI' dan lagu-lagu yang sudah ia buat menghilang. Atau lebih tepatnya; terhapus.

"ENE! BISAKAH ENGKAU TIDAK MENGUSIK KOMPUTER KU, HAH?!"

Ene nyengir. "Tidak bisa, Master."

* * *

**22\. iPod; Kido.**

* * *

"Danchou! Aku lapar!" teriak Kano sambil masuk kedalam apartemen mereka.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Kido.

"Danchou! Kau mendengarku tidak, sih?!" Kano berjalan menuju sofa -tempat Kido berada.

"... Lalala" dan hanya terlihat Kido yang sedang menggunakan Earphone sambil bersenandung ria mengikuti irama dari iPodnya.

"Danchou! Di dapur ada makanan, tidak?!" teriak Kano sambil melepas Earphone -dengan paksa- dari kepala Kido.

"Hah? Oh, kau ingin membuat makanan? Silahkan, bahan makanan ada di dapur.." kemudian Kido melakukan aktivitas -mendengarkan musik- yang sempat tertunda itu.

* * *

**23\. Immortal; Ene.**

* * *

Semua anggota Mekakushi-Dan berkumpul di ruang tamu apartemen bernomor 107 itu. Shintarou sedang mengambil soda di dapur, Kido yang sibuk menghajar Kano -dikarenakan Kano terus menggoda Kido, Konoha sedang memakan Negimanya, Momo sedang ber-crossdressing dengan Hibiya, dan Seto bersama Mary sedang mengobrol dengan Ene -yang ada di Ponsel Shintarou.

Semua terlihat bahagia. Andai kebahagiaan ini bisa selamanya ia rasakan. Batin Ene.

Tapi kemudian ia tersadar. Mereka manusia -terkecuali Mary yang seperempat Medusa, dan Ene sendiri yang hidup di handphone Shintarou (sebagai Virus).

[Mary!] teriak Ene dari dalam handphone -tentu saja.

"Ada apa, Ene-chan?" Mary mendekatkan wajahnya kearah handphone pemuda NEET ini.

[Pakai headsetnya Master! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu!] kemudian Mary memakai headset milik Shintarou.

"Nah, Ene-chan. Kau ingin bicara apa?" Mary setengah berbisik pada Ene. Seto yang melihat Mary hanya berusaha mengabaikannya.

[Kau pernah berpikir bahwa 'mereka' tidak selamanya berada di sisi kita?]

Mary terdiam. Raut wajah yang tadinya kelihatan penasaran itu kini mulai berubah menjadi tatapan sendu. Ia melirik Seto. Mary sedih memikirkannya.

[E-eh, Mary-chan! Lu-lupakan perkataanku tadi! A-aku minta maaf telah membuatmu sedih!]

"Walau mereka tidak selamanya berada di dunia ini. Tapi, masih ada Ene yang akan menemaniku, kan?"

Ene tersenyum.

* * *

**24\. Lemah; Seto.**

* * *

"A-aku takut.. Takut.. Seto-kun.. Dimana kau?" Mary menangis karena tersesat di tengah ramainya taman hiburan.

Kemudian kepala Mary terasa ada sesuatu yang mengelusnya. Mary mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"Jangan takut. Kau harus lebih kuat daripada aku.." Seto tersenyum.

* * *

**25\. Memori; Shintarou.  
**

* * *

"Ayano.." Shintarou melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Seseorang yang selama ini ia rindukan. Seseorang yang membuat ia menjadi HikkiNEET. Seseorang yang ia cintai..

"Shin-kun, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Ayano tersenyum kearah Shintarou.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu.." Kini Shintarou sudah berada di depan Ayano. Shintarou membalas senyum dari Ayano.

"Aku sudah menjadi apa yang engkau inginkan. Inilah aku.. Diriku.."

* * *

**Coretan Author:**

Yap, hanya 25 saja. Sisanya entah kapan saya Update, karena tugas-tugas saya menumpuk.. :'(

Oiya, kita belum berkenalan. Watashi wa Ryuuna Hideyoshi desu. Aku suka sekali dengan Kozakura Mary! Fict ini adalah Fict pertamaku di Fandom Kagerou Project! Jadi, semoga saja aku bisa membuat Fict lainnya di Fandom ini.. :D

Dan semoga Anime Mekakucity Actors cepet dibuat! Aku udah gak sabar nonton Animenya! ^O^

Oke. Mind to Review, Minna? :3

**Original Story by** cindychan28


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Halo halo halo! Ryuuna balik lagi nih! Akhirnya saya berhasil melanjutkan drabbles ini, dan semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan yaa.. :D

Wah, tinggal beberapa hari lagi kita akan bisa menonton Anime Mekakucity Actors! Uwaaa aku sudah tidak sabar! :3

Ah, sudahlah. Enjoy this Fanfiction! ^O^

* * *

**Kagerou Project ©** Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

**Warning** Gak Jelas, Fict abal, Typo kemungkinan muncul, Pendek, dan Warning lainnya.

* * *

**26\. ****Kusut; Shintarou.**

* * *

Shintarou baru saja datang ke Markas Mekakushi-Dan, dan baru saja membuat orang-orang yang ada di ruang tamu apartemen itu cengo sekaligus sweatdrop.

Pasalnya, Shintarou dating dengan wajah yang amburadul, rambut acak-acakan, dan headset yang tampak tidak ia pasang ditelinganya –biasanya ia selalu memakai headset untuk berkomunikasi dengan Ene.

Ada apa gerangan dengan Shintarou? Apakah diluar sedang terjadi badai topan? Ah, tapi kalau badai topan terjadi, mana mungkin baju Shintarou masih kering? Pikir teman-teman Mekakushi-Dan.

Kano, yang kebetulan tidak ikut-ikutan cengo –ingat, dia selalu nyengir gak jelas– angkat suara.

"Ada yang bawa setrikaan, gak? Itu mukanya Shintarou lecek banget!"

* * *

**27\. ****Cermin; Azami.**

* * *

Aku paling benci dengan cermin. Karna dengan melihat cermin, seorang **Monster** memandangku dengan sorot mata benci.

Sama seperti tatapanku pada **Monster** itu.

"Kau dan aku adalah Monster.."

* * *

**28\. ****Ibu; Mary.**

* * *

"Kaa-san! Tolong!" tangis Mary ketika rambut panjangnya dijambak oleh anak-anak manusia yang menjahilinya. Shion –ibu Mary– yang mendengar teriakan anaknya itu langsung berlari keluar rumah dan langsung merubah anak-anak nakal itu menjadi batu.

Tapi rupanya masih ada anak yang berhasil lolos dan langsung memukul Shion ketika ada kesempatan sampai babak belur. Ditambah kondisi Shion yang sangat lemah akibat menggunakan kekuatan matanya, akhirnya Shion pun tumbang.

Shion tersenyum sebelum ia menutup matanya. "Mary, ibu selalu menyayangimu.."

"KAA-SAAANN!"

* * *

**29\. ****Gambar; Haruka.**

* * *

Takane sedang asyik-asyiknya melamun sambil menopang dagunya. Didekat jendela memang asyik untuk–

"Takane! Lihat gambarku, bagus tidak?"

"Haruka! Bisa tidak sih kau tidak mengagetkanku?!"

Dan kemudian acara cubit-cubitan berlangsung lama, sampai Kenjirou-sensei datang dan harus melerai kedua murid khususnya itu.

* * *

**30\. ****Taman; Hibiya.**

* * *

Hari mulai sore. Momo dan Hibiya sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Hibiya, yang menyadari taman ini adalah taman yang dulu ia suka kunjungi bersama 'gadis' itu, mulai terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Momo, yang menyadari perubahan sikap dari Hibiya mulai heran. Ketika Momo melihat bulir-bulir air mata yang membasahi tanah, Momo tercengang.

"Ini semua salahku.. Kenapa aku tidak menghentikannya saat mengejar kucing itu.. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melindunginya? Kenapa tidak aku saja yang mati? Kenapa?" hibiya terus saja menangis dan merutuki kebodohannya. Sekarang Momo yang terdiam.

Setelah beberapa lama membiarkan suasana yang sangat tidak nyaman ini, akhirnya Momo betindak. Ia mengaktifkan kekuatan matanya, dan menarik Hibiya untuk membawanya membaur ke kerumunan orang. Banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Kau tidak sendirian. Aku akan selalu membantumu.."

* * *

**31\. ****Master; Ene.**

* * *

"Master, bisakah kita ke Markas Mekakushi-Dan?"

"Master, ayo kita pergi! Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan teman-teman!"

"Master, a–"

"Ene, bisakah kau hanya memanggilku dengan 'Shintarou' saja?! Aku risih dipanggil seperti itu!"

"Kan kau yang minta–UPS!" Ene buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Bisa gawat kalau ia ketahuan adalah seorang gadis-yang-kalah-saat-festival-itu.

* * *

**32\. ****Datang; Shintarou.**

* * *

"Maaf sensei, saya telat." Ucap Shintarou sambil membuka pintu kelasnya dengan nada santai. Ku tegaskan, **NADA SANTAI.**

"Kenapa kamu telat?" nada kesal keluar dari mulut senseinya itu.

"Kesiangan." Datar.. Sangat datar..

"Kenapa bisa kesiangan?" rupanya senseinya ini sudah kesal dengan sikap muridnya satu ini. Kurang ajar memang.

"Kalau kepagian, memangnya sensei sudah datang? Belum kan?" jawaban yang absurd, memang.

Sensei itu kicep seketika.

* * *

**33\. ****Crossdressing; Hibiya.**

* * *

"Oba-san, aku malu kalau harus memakai pakaian yang memalukan seperti ini!"

Kini Hibiya sedang memakai kostum Maid bersama Momo di sebuah toko pakaian.

* * *

**34\. ****Dress; Kido.**

* * *

Kido sangat benci menggunakan Dress. Apalagi yang tanpa lengan dan rok yang pendek. Paha dan aurat kemana-mana.

Tapi, kebenciannya menggunakan Dress berubah saat Momo memaksa Kido untuk mencoba dress berwarna ungu muda yang ia beli –sengaja– untuk Kido. Mary yang bajunya sudah kuno (Menurut Momo) pun ia ganti dengan dress biru muda tanpa lengan dengan cardigan putih berenda di lengannya.

"Wah, Kido-chan jadi tambah cantik saat memakai–BUAKK!"

Kano terpental 5 meter.

"U-urusai!"

"Mary, kau tambah imut.." ucap Seto sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Mary. Terdapat semburat merah di wajah Seto, tapi tidak sampai ketahuan Mary.

Momo nyengir. Puas dengan hasil karyanya mendandani-Kido-dan-Mary. "Lihat kan, kalian dipuji oleh cowok-cowok! Kalau begitu aku akan membelikan baju yang lebih banyak lagi untuk kalian!"

"TIDAAAAKK!" Oke, ini yang teriak Kido doing.

Dari dalam ponsel, Ene hanya bisa melihat teman-temannya bercanda ria.

"Kapan yah aku bisa seperti mereka? Aku kan juga ingin tampil cantik di depan Haruka.."

* * *

**35\. ****Tersipu; Seto.**

* * *

Sebagai anak yang baik-baik, Seto tumbuh dengan kebaikan yang tertanam di dirinya. Tida seperti Kano yang pemalas dan mempunyai otak mesum, Seto bisa dibilang kebalikan dari Kano. Tapi bukan berarti Seto itu homo, bukan? Tenang, ia masih normal, kok.

Tapi kali ini, naluri seorang lelakinya harus diuji.

Kini, ia harus terkunci di kamar Mary; tadinya Seto ingin memanggil Mary untuk makan malam bersama, tapi Seto mendapatkan Mary sedang tidur dengan piyama pink –yang bagi Seto itu kawaii sekali– dan tiba-tiba pintu terkunci secara misterius.

Ini pasti ulah Kano. Batin Seto.

Seto berjalan mendekat kearah tempat tidur Mary. Ia bisa melihat lekuk tubuh Mary –oh astaga, buang pikiran kotor itu jauh-jauh, Seto!

Kamar itu dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga, seperti bunga Rosemary, Anyelir, Larkspur, Akasia, dan lain-lain. Seperti harumnya tubuh Mary, yang seakan wangi itu bisa memabukkan Seto. Kala uterus begini, ia bisa-bisa gila!

"Yah, kurasa malam ini aku akan makan malam disini.."

Kido, yang menyadari tak ada kehadiran Seto maupun Mary, hanya celingukan sedari tadi.

"Hei, kau tahu dimana Seto? Tadi bukankah ia ingin membangunkan Mary?"

"Khu khu khu.. Mereka sedang 'makan malam' kok, tapi tidak disini.."

* * *

**36\. ****Virus; Ene.**

* * *

"Ma-Master.. Sa-Sakit.." rintih Ene ketika Shintarou diam-diam menjalankan program Anti Virus di komputernya. Rasa sakit menjalar di tubuh Ene, bagaikan tersengat listrik ribuan volt.

Setelah program Anti Virus itu selesai, masih ada 1 virusg tidak bisa terhapus oleh software itu.

"Kau itu Virus macam apa, sih? Semua software Anti Virus sudah ku coba, tapi kenapa kau masih ada di komputerku?!" teriak Shintarou frustasi.

* * *

**37\. ****Ratu; Mary.**

* * *

Warna merah darah dan hitam kelam sekarang telah mendominasi ruangan yang menjadi tempat 'tragedi' itu terjadi.

"Kau adalah 'Ratu' dalam tragedi ini.." ucap seorang pemuda bersurai hitam –yang sangat mirip dengan Konoha– sambil menyeringai kepada gadis yang sedang bertekuk lutut itu.

Didepan pemuda –atau yang bisa kita sebut Kuroha, gadis albino seperempat Medusa itu hanya menunduk, menangis, dan berteriak tak jelas. Ia selalu melihat kejadian yang teman-teman Mekakushi-Dan alami saat tanggal 15 Agustus itu, dan itu sangat menyedihkan.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak ingin terjadi.."

* * *

**38\. ****Video Promosi; Mekakushi-Dan.**

* * *

"Aku tak menyangka kalau Hibiya bisa se-sekseh itu. Kalau di Pairing sama Konoha cocok gak yah?" Mary mulai berfantasi dengan imajinasinya.

"HENTIKAN IMAJINASI LIAR MARY!" Hibiya berteriak saking malunya. Wajahnya sudah horror sekali. Seto buru-buru menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Mary –bermaksud ingin menyadarkan Mary.

Ene berkomentar. "Daripada Kano dengan pose Jambannya?"

"Hei, manusia ketjeh sepertiku pose apapun tetap awesome!" Kano PeDe banget.

"Pose paling enak itu Danchou, dia duduk Like a boss!" Momo melirik Kido.

"Apakah aku terlihat keren, hm?" Danchou sempat-sempatnya narsis.

"Bagaimana tanggapan para penonton setelah Film kita rilis, yah?" tutur Ene. Yang lain mulai dengan pose berpikir.

"Ada yang bilang, mereka kecewa karna setting teknisnya kurang bagus.." ucap Konoha masih dengan wajah tablonya.

Mereka semua terdiam. Mereka harap kedepannya banyak penonton yang suka dengan Film mereka.

* * *

**39\. Hidup; Konoha.**

* * *

Ene tercengang. Ia tidak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Danchou baru saja memperkenalkan anggota Mekakushi-Dan yang ke-9, dan Ene reflek berteriak.

"Haruka!"

Semua orang yang ada di ruang tamu itu kini menatap Ene dengan heran.

"Ada apa, Ene? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Danchou ketika menatap Ene dengan tegas.

"A-ah, ti-tidak. Ma-maaf minna-tachi.." Ene menunjukkan ekspresi yang meyakinkan –agar anggota Mekakushi-Dan mempercayai perkataannya.

"Oh, baguslah. Nah, ini Konoha. Anggota Mekakushi-Dan yang ke-9. Dia amnesia, jadi dia tidak ingat masa lalunya. Dia datang bersama Hibiya, karena sewaktu kejadian Time Loop, Konoha menyaksikannya sendiri. Jadi, ku harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengan Konoha.." ucap Kido panjang lebar sambil memasukkan tangannya ke kantong jaketnya, dan berjalan pergi.

Banyak teman-teman yang berkenalan dengan Konoha, tetapi Konohannya hanya bengong dan kadang menjawab "oh, etto.." atau jawaban singkat lainnya.

Kini giliran Ene memperkenalkan diri. "Halo! Aku Ene! Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu! Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik, yah!" dengan nada yang ceria.

Tapi tak ada yang tahu, bahwa dari nada ceria itu tersimpan sebuah perasaan senang, sedih, kecewa, dan lain-lain.

"Aku senang kau masih hidup, Haruka.."

* * *

**40\. Soda; Shintarou.**

* * *

Shintarou mempunyai kecanduan tertentu terhadap soda. Yah, hampir samalah dengan kecintaannya pada komputer 'kesayangannya'.

Setiap Momo berbelanja, pasti Shintarou akan meminta dibelikan persediaan soda selama sebulan. Dan Ene sudah capek tiap hari memperingatkan Shintarou kalau minuman bersoda itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

Saat ini, seperti biasa Shintarou terus berkutat pada layar komputernya. Tenggorokannya mulai haus, ia mengangkat kaleng soda itu dan mendekatkannya ke mulutnya dan–

"MASTEEEEERR!"

–suara bervolume 5 oktaf itu sukses membuat Shintarou menumpahkan sodanya ke arah komputernya. Komputer mengalami hang, timbul percikan api dari stop kontak, dan mati seketika.

"ENEEE! DIMANA KAU!"

Entah itu teriakan kemarahan atau Shintarou khawatir dengan Ene yang ada di dalam komputernya.

* * *

**41\. Pantai; Momo.**

* * *

"Pemandangan di Pantai memang indah!" ucap Momo sembari berlari kearah laut.

"Hei, Momo! Jangan pergi kesana!" teriak Shintarou sambil berusaha mengejar Momo. Sepertinya Shintarou masih khawatir dengan trauma yang dialami Momo.

Momo tersenyum lebar. "Baka Onii-chan, aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok!"

Momo tak menyangka kalau kakaknya itu bisa mengkhawatirkannya. Yah, Pantai mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang menjadi alasan ayahnya tidak ada disini.

* * *

**42\. Bakat; Konoha.**

* * *

Konoha tidak tahu harus melakukan apa hari ini. Tiap hari ia hanya bengong, mandi, makan, dan bercanda bersama anggota Mekakushi-Dan. Tidak ada kegiatan khusus, misalnya bekerja seperti Seto, belajar seperti Hibiya, atau menjadi Idol seperti Momo.

Pada pagi hari ini, Seto -yang libur bekerja hari ini- membawa suatu benda yang membuat Konoha tertarik.

"Seto, apa itu?" tumben Konoha bertanya tentang sesuatu. Biasanya ia akan diam –karna dia tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa.

"Ah, ini?" Seto menunjukkan benda yang ia pegang. "Ini namanya CD Anime. Semacam film kartun, dan kau bisa menontonnya lewat komputer. Aku juga membeli Manganya, loh!"

Ternyata Seto adalah Otaku! Oke, OOC.

Konoha ikut menonton Anime yang sedang ditonton oleh Seto dan juga Mary. Loh, sejak kapan Mary ada disini? Hanya Tuhan dan Mary saja yang tahu.

"Seto, aku pinjam kertas dan pensil dong?" pinta Konoha sambil tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"O-oke, baiklah.." ucap Seto ragu-ragu. Ia mulai merasa sikap Konoha agak aneh.

Konoha melirik Mary. "Mary, boleh aku pinjam Manga ini?"

Mary mengangguk. "La-Lagipula Manga itu bukan Manga Ya-Yaoi, jadi Konoha-kun pinjam saja.."

Jadi kalau itu Manga Yaoi, Mary takkan meminjamkan pada siapapun?! Pikir Kido -yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ini kertas dan pensilnya. Oiya, benda-benda itu ingin kau apakan-ssu?" tanya Seto. Konoha hanya diam, tak membalas pertanyaan Seto.

Merasa dikacangi, Seto memilih pergi dari situ dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian..

"Wah, gambar Konoha-kun bagus sekali! Seperti nyata!" teriakan Mary membuat seluruh anggota Mekakushi-Dan mendekat kearah Konoha.

Dan yang mereka lihat adalah; gambar seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitamnya yang dikuncir dua dan memakai masker topeng. Ditambah memakai jaket hoodie hitam dengan garis-garis kuning dan memakai sepatu merah.

"Konoha, sejak kapan kau hobi menggambar" tanya Danchou, tak percaya.

"Hmm, entahlah.." Konoha masih dengan wajah bloonnya.

"Kau menggambar apa, Konoha? Terlebih lagi, kau menggambar perempuan~" Kano ikut-ikutan kepo.

Konoha kelihatan berpikir, tapi kembali ke wajah polosnya. "Aku melihat gambar gadis dikuncir dua di Manga itu, tapi entah kenapa aku ingin menggambar ini.."

"Tapi, kurasa aku pernah melihat gambar ini.. Dimana ya?" Shintarou mencoba mengingat-ingat, sedangkan Ene –yang berada di dalam Ponsel– hanya diam membatu.

"Paling di situs-situs Porno yang sering Onii-chan buka di Internet!" cibir Momo. Shintarou melotot kearah adiknya itu.

"Bukan! Aku melihatnya di Dunia Nyata, saat aku masih sekolah!" Shintarou terdiam sejenak. "Ah, aku ingat! Dulu, aku mengenal seorang Pemuda dengan tahi lalat di pipi bagian kanan, namanya Kokonose Haruka. Dan juga dia sangat suka menggambar. Dia pernah menggambar gadis ini, dia terinspirasi oleh temannya yang bernama Takane Enomoto, untuk Festival Budaya di sekolah waktu itu.." tiba-tiba Shintarou mendadak cerewet. Entah karena bernostalgia atau apa.

Di dalam Ponsel Shintarou, mata Ene berkaca-kaca. Ia menangis. "Master no Baka! Kau mengingatkan masa lalu itu lagi.."

* * *

**43\. Kuis; Shintarou.**

* * *

"Halo, dengan siapa dimana?" tanya sang presenter kepada penelpon di acara Kuis Berhadiah itu.

"Kisaragi Shintarou, di Mekakucity." Shintarou menjawab dengan antusias.

"Mau dapat uang 1000 Yen?"

"MAU!"

Entah mengapa, Shintarou sangat bersemangat. Kalau urusan duit mah.. Siapa yang mau nolak?

"KERJA!"

"..."

Kemudian Shintarou langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya.

* * *

**44\. Musim; Kido.**

* * *

Kido sedang berada di sebuah supermarket bersama –sialnya dan terpaksa– Kano. Mary dan Seto sedang menjaga toko bunga di pinggir kota, Shintarou mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar hari ini –dan berarti Ene tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, Momo ada jadwal konser hari ini, Hibiya harus mengambil kelas musim panas, dan Konoha –Kido rasa ia tidak dapat diandalkan.

Ketika Kido sudah selesai berbelanja dan Kano yang membawa belanjaan Kido, tiba-tiba hujan turun.

"Ramalan cuaca sialan! Aku tak membawa payung.."

Kemudian Kano mengeluarkan payungnya –setelah ia menaruh barang belanjaannya di bawah.

"Danchou~ Aku bawa payung, nih~" sambil menunjukkan payung berwarna hitam kearah Kido. Kido kaget.

"KENAPA KAU BISA MEMBAWA PAYUNG, BAKA! DAN KAU TIDAK MEMPERINGATKANKU UNTUK MEMBAWA PAYUNG?!"

Kido baru saja ingin menonjok perut Kano, tapi Kano buru-buru menghindar dan seenaknya berjalan melewati Kido sambil membuka payungnya. Sekarang ia sudah berada diluar, menunggu Kido.

"Ayo Danchou! Kau mau pulang tidak?" seringai khasnya selalu terbentuk di wajah Kano. Membuat Kido muak.

"Hn, apa boleh buat. Setelah sampai di rumah, akan ku hajar kau!"

Kido buru-buru membawa barang belanjaan yang tadi ditaruh di bawah oleh Kano dan berjalan bersama Kano dengan satu payung.

"Jantung ini.. Berisik.." semburat merah jelas terlihat di wajah Kido. Kehangatan Kano seakan bisa ia rasakan dengan jarak sedekat ini.

* * *

**45\. Kucing; Hiyori.**

* * *

Aku sedang duduk di bangku ayunan bersama temanku, Hibiya. Dia terlihat asyik bermain di taman ini. Memang, aku sudah lama berteman dengannya, dan aku tahu kalau dia menyukai ku.

Ah, ada kucing!

"Pus.. Pus.." aku menangkap kucing hitam yang kebetulan lewat didepan ku. Kucing hitam ini lucu, aku senang mengelusnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba, kucing hitam itu meloncat dan berlari kearah zebra cross. Aku mengikuti kucing itu dan terdengar-

"BRAAAKK!"

"HIYORIIII!"

* * *

**46\. Ilusi; Kano.**

* * *

"Aku kok merasa akhir-akhir ini Kano-kun lebih ganteng, yah?" Mary mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan polosnya, tidak merasa kalau ada seseorang yang pundung karna itu.

Hibiya, yang sedang bermain game di PSP-nya, berkata. "Itu hanya ilusi, Mary-nee.."

Tentu saja, sebagai objek yang dibicarakan dan sempat mendengar ucapan sarkastik Hibiya, Kano jadi ikut pundung bersama Seto di pojokan. Yang salah diartikan oleh Mary kalau mereka sedang Pacaran.

* * *

**47\. Petir; Mary.**

* * *

Di luar sedang hujan. Mary yang penasaran dengan hujan –maklum, dulu ia terlalu takut untuk keluar– segera pergi keluar dan main hujan-hujanan.

Seto, yang baru sadar kalau Mary tidak ada didalam ruangan, segera berlari kearah pintu dan berkata "E-Eh, Mary-chan! Jangan hujan-hujanan! Nanti ada petir, loh!"

Mary bingung. "Emangnya petir juga suka hujan-hujanan, yah? Wah, berarti bisa nemenin Mary main hujan-hujanan dong!"

Seto facepalm. Mary begitu polos, pikirnya.

* * *

**48\. Tenggelam; Momo.**

* * *

Momo berlari kearah lautan, menumpahkan segenap perasaan yang selama ini tertahan di kokoronya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Ia ingin pergi dari dunia ini.

Kemudian, ada gelombang tinggi yang datang, menelan tubuh seorang Kisaragi Momo. Ia merasakan tubuhnya hanyut, tenggorokannya perih karena menelan air laut yang sangat asin itu.

Di Pantai, sang kakak –Kisaragi Shintarou– hanya nyeletuk "Wih, hebat bener si Momo bisa nyelem sampe dalem. Gak pake alat selam pula. Gimana caranya, tuh?"

Entah mengapa, Momo bisa kembali muncul ke permukaan dan berteriak "GUA TENGGELAM, BAKA ONII-CHAAAANN!"

"Oh.."

"..."

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening.

* * *

**49\. Hantu; Kido.**

* * *

Kido itu paling takut dengan yang namanya hantu. Makhlus halus satu itu sukses membuat Kido yang pemberani menjadi penakut. Seperti saat ini.

Di luar hujan. Kido hanya berguling ke kanan dan beberapa menit kemudian berguling ke kiri. Ia gelisah. Pasalnya, tiba-tiba saja hawa di kamar itu menjadi tidak enak. Seperti ada kehadiran 'Makhluk Halus' di kamarnya.

"DUAAAARR!"

"KYAAAA!"

Teriakan Kido sukses membuat orang-orang di apartemen itu terbangun. Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki yang buru-buru menuju kamar Kido, dan mereka menemukan Kido sedang duduk meringkuk di kasur dan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Danchou.. Tenanglah.." hibur Seto. Sementara Mary berusaha memeluk Kido agar ia tenang.

Di ambang pintu, Kano menatap Kido dengan cengiran khasnya –tentu saja itu ilusi, agar yang lain tidak melihat raut khawatirnya.

"Seto, Mary, keluarlah. Biar aku yang menemani Kido.." Kano berjalan menuju tempat tidur Kido. "Kido, kau ingin aku temani atat kau ingin sendiri?" tanya Kano. Kido semakin ketakutan. Ia memeluk Kano.

"Tolong.. Temani aku disini.."

* * *

**50\. Harapan; Mekakushi-Dan.**

* * *

"Aku ingin lenyap.. Aku tidak suka hidup seperti ini.."

"Ah, aku harap luka ini bisa tersamarkan. Aku takut para tetangga menyangka Okaa-san itu jahat.."

"Walau kau Anjing, tetapi kau mengerti perasaan ku. Sayang aku tak bisa mengerti perasaanmu.."

"Aku ingin melihat dunia luar.. Kapan yah aku bisa keluar dari sini? Aku ingin mempunyai teman.."

"Aku benci Onii-chan yang terus diperhatikan. Mentang-mentang dia itu otak ber-IQ 168, jadi aku tidak diperhatikan, begitu?!"

"Aku ingin tetap hidup.. Aku ingin lebih lama bersama Haruka.."

"Kenapa kau harus mati? Ah, aku yang terlalu egois sehingga tidak menyadari penderitaanmu selama ini.. Aku ingin melihat senyum mu lagi.."

"Ah, itu salahku. Aku yang tidak bisa melihat tanda rambu yang berubah memjadi hijau, atau tiang-tiang besi yang suatu saat bisa saja menusuk mu. Dan kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati?!"

"Tubuhku yang lemah ini, tak dapat bisa menemani mu lebih lama lagi, Takane. Andai saja tubuh ini kuat, pasti aku bisa terus bersamamu, Takane.."

Awal dari sebuah Harapan, mempertemukan mereka dan mengubah segalanya.

* * *

**[ THE END ]**

* * *

Oke! Akhirnya selesai juga! :D

Review menanti.. :3

**Original Story by** cindychan28


End file.
